HMS Illustrious (DS 201)
HMS Illustrious was a Conquest class Super Star Destroyer in the Royal Navy's Second Carrier Battlegroup. For the Fleet Carrier HMS Illustrious see HMS Illustrious. History Originally commissioned in 2308, to combat the Soviet Alliance's rise in military spending, HMS Illustrious was the fifth Conquest class Super Star Destroyer to be launched by the Royal Navy, assigned to the Second Carrier Battlegroup, to lead Destroyer Squadron 201. She carried the name, motto and battle honours of many ships before her, dating back to the days of the wet navy. She was afffectionatly known as "Lusty" by her crew. Over her fourteen year life, her command crew went through two reshuffles after the initial assignments, once in 2313 and once in 2317-18. In the Battle of XXXX, the ship was severely damaged, forcing the squadron to retreat. When it returned home, the powers-that-be decided that the necessary repairs would be prohibitively expensive. Known Crew Members Naval Officers Commodore Lincoln Jacobs –Commanding Officer – 2308-2322 Captain Jon Francis –Flag Captain –2308-2322 2308-2311 Commander Colin Davies –Principal Warfare Officer Lieutenant Commander Tom Sayer –Warfare Officer Lieutenant Commander Boyd Granger –Warfare Officer Lieutenant Commander Beth Weaver –Operations Officer Lieutenant Commander Christian Fraser –Operations Officer Lieutenant Commander Michaela De Villiers –Operations Officer Lieutenant Commander Ben Carter –Chief Engineer Lieutenant Commander Graham Poynton –Chief Engineer Lieutenant Commander Peter Abbott –Chief Engineer Lieutenant Tristan Gardiner –Conn Officer Lieutenant Erika Jansen –Conn Officer Lieutenant Jesse Adler –Conn Officer Lieutenant Commander Miranda Harris – Chief of Staff Lieutenant Commander David Griffiths – Chief Medical Officer Lieutenant Commander Judi Neeson – Counsellor Lieutenant Alice Chalmers – Flag Lieutenant Sub-lieutenant Shannon Alderman – Communications Officer – 2308-09 Sub-lieutenant Ian Caldwell – Communications Officer – 2310-11 Sub-lieutenant Matthew Hudson – Assistant Warfare Officer – 2308-09 Midshipman Michelle Leyton – Junior Warfare Officer – 2308-09 Sub-lieutenant Jamie Richardson – Assistant Engineer (Damage Control) – 2308-09 Sub-lieutenant Megan Gallagher – Astrogation Officer – 2308-09 Sub-lieutenant Gavin Atkins – Science Officer – 2308-09 Midshipman Amy McGregor – Logistics Officer – 2308-09 Warrant Officer Elton Micklewhite – Chief Steward – 2313-2318 Commander David Montgomery – Principal Warfare Officer Lieutenant Commander William Hamilton – Warfare Officer Lieutenant Commander Erika Jansen – Warfare Officer Lieutenant Commander Simon Lambert – Operations Officer Lieutenant Commander Andrea Allen – Operations Officer Lieutenant Commander James Parish – Operations Officer Lieutenant Commander Jeff Nolan – Chief Engineer Lieutenant Commander Dennis Markham – Chief Engineer Lieutenant Commander Daniel Bush – Chief Engineer Lieutenant Samuel Denman – Conn Officer Lieutenant Diane Parnell – Conn Officer Lieutenant XYXY Scott – Conn Officer Lieutenant Commander – Chief of Staff Lieutenant Commander – Chief Medical Officer Lieutenant Commander Evans – Counsellor Lieutenant – Flag Lieutenant Sub-lieutenant XYXY Briggs – Communications Officer Sub-lieutenant Jeremy Collins – Assistant Warfare Officer Midshipman Lewis – Junior Warfare Officer Sub-lieutenant Rosanna Brand – Assistant Engineer (Damage Control) Sub-lieutenant Eli Dickenson – Astrogation Officer Midshipman XYXY Larson – Logistics Officer Sub-lieutenant Ellie Fowler – Science Officer Warrant Officer Adrienne Anderson – Chief Steward 2318-2322 Commander Paul Wallis – Principal Warfare Officer Lieutenant Commander Erika Jansen – Warfare Officer Lieutenant Commander Matthew Lindberg – Warfare Officer Lieutenant Commander Nicholas Britton – Operations Officer Lieutenant Commander Natalie Woodbury – Operations Officer Lieutenant Commander Sean O'Brien – Operations Officer Lieutenant Commander Wayne Petchey – Chief Engineer Lieutenant Commander Luke Christensen – Chief Engineer Lieutenant Commander Peter Elliot – Chief Engineer Lieutenant Scott XXXX – Conn Officer Lieutenant XYXY Chapman – Conn Officer Lieutenant Bridget Frost – Conn Officer Lieutenant Commander Steven Doyle – Chief of Staff Lieutenant Commander Noble – Chief Medical Officer Lieutenant Commander Coleman – Counsellor Lieutenant XYXY Murray – Flag Lieutenant Sub-lieutenant – Communications Officer Sub-lieutenant – Assistant Warfare Officer Midshipman – Junior Warfare Officer Sub-lieutenant – Assistant Engineer (Damage Control) Sub-lieutenant – Astrogation Officer Midshipman – Logistics Officer Sub-lieutenant – Science Officer Warrant Officer – Chief Steward Naval Ratings Chief Petty Officer John McCartney – Communications and Information Systems Engineering Officer Chief Petty Officer Roger Matteson – Mechanical Engineering Officer Chief Petty Officer Steve McLeod – Weapons Engineering Officer Leading Crewman Paul Isley – Weapons Engineering Technician Able Crewman Drew Jordan – Information Systems Engineering Technician Able Crewman Kevin McHale – Weapons Engineering Technician Able Crewman Craig Holton – Electronics Technician Able Crewman Tanya Copley – Information Systems Engineering Technician Able Crewman Martin Connell – Information Systems Engineering Technician Marine Officers Major Jack Shanahan – Marine Detachment Leader Captain Shaun Dundas – Second in Command Lieutenant Mark De Jonge – Red Troop Leader 2nd Lieutenant Sam Kitson – Red Alpha Section Leader Warrant Officer Michael Hill – Red Alpha Section 2IC 2nd Lieutenant Rob Brajkovic – Red Bravo Section Leader Warrant Officer Daniel Johansen – Red Bravo Section 2IC Lieutenant Charlie Miller – Blue Troop Leader 2nd Lieutenant XYXY Howard – Blue Alpha Section Leader Warrant Officer Riley Bennett – Blue Alpha Section 2IC 2nd Lieutenant XYXY Whitworth – Blue Bravo Section Leader Warrant Officer XYXY Marsh – Blue Bravo Section 2IC Lieutenant Dominic Statham – Gold Troop Leader 2nd Lieutenant Joshua Copeland – Gold Alpha Section Leader Warrant Officer XYXY Young – Gold Alpha Section 2IC 2nd Lieutenant XYXY Day – Gold Bravo Section Leader Warrant Officer XYXY Osment – Gold Bravo Section 2IC Marine Enlisted Sergeant Larry Eisenberg Corporal Philip Kern Marine Brandon Trammell – Red Bravo Designated Marksman Lance Corporal Marco Poulos – Red Bravo Medic Marine Daniel Hillier Marine Pete Cochran Marine Billy Dennison – Red Bravo Heavy Weapons Expert